nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unicorn
What's the best way to get a co-aligned unicorn out of the way in Sokoban without killing it (or doing anything else that would cause a luck penalty)? I zapped it with a wand of teleportation. While that did get it out of the way, it became angry at me and started attacking the next time I saw it. --MadDawg2552 19:35, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Got a pet? The pet could kill it. Ring of conflict also works if there are other enemies present. I'm curious why you can't just get the unicorn to walk away from you, though. They're pretty good at that naturally. --Mogri 22:21, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::The problem I was having was that I was trying to push a boulder down the hallway to the last pit and the unicorn would not leave the hallway. In Sokoban, there is not very much room to move around in, so it was either kill the unicorn or teleport it somewhere. The other option was to sit and wait, but it could be hundreds of turns before the unicorn found its way out of there. The pet thing could work, though, if you have a pet strong enough to kill a unicorn. --MadDawg2552 23:14, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, (this is a bit late, I know), I'd suggest simply destroying the boulder. Why? -1 luck is irrelevant. Your luck changes towards 0 whenever turns%600, so -1 luck really stays at most 599 turns. If you have a luckstone and want to keep your luck up, you're overdoing it a bit -- holding luckstone alone is +3 luck, and at that point any identified gem chucked at the unicorn is +5 luck and doesn't go away. Heck, even #named gems are +2. So: Destroy the boulder, throw a gem at the unicorn. You can even calm the unicorn by throwing a rock at it.--Renx 13:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I have found the white unicorn to be impervious to the wand of death. :I tested it in wizard mode, the white unicorn is anything but impervious to the wand of death. --ZeroOne 23:18, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ---- I think perhaps there should be a strong(er) warning that, for all its useful properties- in the early game unicorns are hard to catch, hard to shoot or zap, hard to kill, hard to haul over to an altar (which never seems to get a mention- and forget luring it over), they are hard to eat, and hard to shift in Sokoban. As a newbie player I tended to charge straight at a unicorn (buoyed by the prospect of horns and glory)- without considering how I was going to kill it without the use of projectiles, and with slower speed. Then once I killed it how was I going to lug it over to the altar? Slowly- much to the pleasure of Team ant. --PeterGFin 11:04, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :All that information is present in the article. About catching them: "...unicorns in NetHack are extremely fast (even to a player with intrinsic speed), and stay always a knights move or more away, so as to be out of range of both melee and ranged attacks. If the unicorn is pinned down in a corner, it may very well teleport away before the player can approach." :About killing them: "Unicorns also do surprising amounts of damage, getting in multiple kicks and butts per turn. They won't attack on their own, however, due to their tendency to stay out of range, so only moving directly next to one will lead to an attack." :About moving their corpses: "Weight 1300" --MadDawg2552 00:21, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Something interesting I found - it might be possible for unicorns to change their alignment. The reason I think this is that I was in Minetown in one run while having telepathy and a blindfold equipped. I was trying to chase down a black unicorn, and when it teleported at one point, it didn't show up again, but a WHITE unicorn was now on the level, and the altar in Minetown was lawful. If someone could test this, that would be interesting to add to the page if it is confirmed. 04:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) rete5rtuq8395wet6u4qjrjlsqaet89u4oir 9rsutg eroetg gruoiytryetufgu ghrtsutrurtu yte i88ghkujiko7ui Love Jose Bustillo Lore? What lore? Why is the page part of the to do list? We could create a new sub heading but there are TWO lines of lore. Is the template really needed?